lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marsh Waha
--DarkLantern 05:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Signatures on legitimate pages is not allowed. They are only allowed on Talk pages like here.--DarkLantern 02:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Esme Took We have already got one: Esmeralda (Took) Brandybuck.--Wyvern Rex. 18:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Need an article about the Extended Edition of Lord of the Rings Listen up users! We need articles about the Extended Edition I was planning on creating this, but I need a lot of help and as much information as possible to make this happen. With your support we can make this one awesome wiki. Also if it isn't against wiki rules we should make a spell check that specifically is designed for this wiki only as well as Grammer check. So if anyone has information on the extended edition please send me a message to my LOTR Wiki account Thank you for your time and support. Marshall David Wahlstrom Helgren 18:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Concerns It looks as though your edit to Shelob ended up removing the infobox there and I acted to correct that. If that is what your talking about.--DarkLantern 02:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok Thanks I deleted the info box? hmm I see what you mean wonder what I did that for? Well DarkLantern thanks for your correction that is much apperciated. But you deleted my new article about The White Tower of Ecthlion (I dont think I spelled that correctly.) I must ask why, because when I was on one day I looked up The white tower and no article came up. I respect your adminstrator of the site but you could have at least asked me first I just think that was rude because my source came from the Tolkien Gateway website. Anyways I will make corrections if any are made. Oh by the way an article on the three extended edition of the movies would be nice as well as the Blue-ray editions would be nice to have just so your aware. Thanks DarkLantern, Marshall David Wahlstrom Helgren 18:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Text from White Tower of Gondor (Tower of Ecthelion) & conditions Here is the text from your White Tower of Gondor (The Tower of Ecthelion) article; I restored it for you. The conditions for use are that you cannot at this time have it in the separate entitled: White Tower of Gondor (The Tower of Ecthelion), because that belongs in Tower of Ecthelion. You CAN however integrate your text into that article. Please don't just cut and paste yours into that one give some literary thought and deciding what goes where. If you have any questions or you want to debate the name White Tower of Gondor (Tower of Ecthelion) or just Tower of Ecthelion we can talk. I don't remember why I deleted it immediately but it was probably because I believed it to be a duplicate article. I hope you will continue to contribute here despite these concerns.--DarkLantern 21:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here it is: The White Tower had graced the highest point of Minas Tirith since ancient times, it was rebuilt by Steward Ecthelion I some three centuries before the War of the Ring, and so gained his name. The Tower of Ecthelion was used to bear the standard of the City, and—at least during the last years of the Third Age—held the palantír known as the Anor-stone. The Tower of Ecthelion was 50 fathoms (300 feet) tall. The plain white standard of the Stewards of Gondor flew from its pinnacle. The Tower stood in the center of the Citadel on the seventh level of the city. In front of the Tower was the Court of the Fountain where the White Tree of Gondor grew. In the Tower Hall was the throne of the King of Gondor upon a dais, and at the foot the dais on the lowest step was a black chair where the Steward of Gondor sat. There was a chamber high in the Tower and above it in the summit there was a secret room where the palantir of Minas Anor. The White Tower was first built by King Calimehtar in 1900 in order to house the palantir. In 2698, the Tower was repaired and rebuilt by the Steward Ecthelion I, for whom the Tower came to be named. On March 9, 3019, Peregrin Took got his first glimpse of the Tower of Ecthelion as he rode with Gandalf to Minas Tirith: Then Pippin cried aloud, for the Tower of Ecthelion, standing high within the topmost wall, shone out against the sky, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, tall and fair and shapely, and its pinnacle glittered as if it were wrought of crystals; and white banners broke and fluttered from the battlements in the morning breeze, and high and far he heard a clear ringing as of silver trumpets. After the War of the Ring on May 1, the standard of the Stewards of Gondor was raised for the last time. That day Aragorn was crowned King and when he entered the Citadel, the standard of the Kings of Gondor bearing the Tree and the Stars was unfurled on the pinnacle of the Tower of Ecthelion. Also called the White Tower. It was renamed the Tower of Ecthelion after the Steward Ecthelion I who rebuilt it. Also called the Tower of Denethor during the reign of Denethor II. *The Two Towers: "The Departure of Boromir," p. 19; "The Palantir," p. 206 *The Return of the King: "Minas Tirith (chapter)," p. 23-26 and passim; "The Muster of Rohan," p. 73; "The Siege of Gondor," p. 91-92, 94-95, 97, 98-99; "The Pyre of Denethor," p. 129, 131, 132-33; "The Steward and the King," 244, 246 *Appendix B of The Lord of the Rings: "The Tale of Years," p. 367, 369 Thanks Thanks DarkLantern I appericate the restoration and don't worry of the concerns I will always contribute to this site just as I have done in the past. I will let you know if there anymore problems. Thanks so much.Marshall David Wahlstrom Helgren 16:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC)